kidsnextdoorfanfictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Malevolous Djinn
“Before there can be reason, there must be punishment. I will teach you that lesson the hard way!” -Malevolous to Dillon, before their battle. (src) Malevolous Djinn (originally the Shadow Queen from Paper Mario) was the Queen of the Realm of Shadows, the wife of Benedict "Grandfather" Uno, Sr., and the mother of Monty and Benedict, Jr.. She was a Logia shadowbender who lived for over 8,000 years. History Malevolous was originally the Black Queen who ruled the Kingdom of Darkness, Derse, in the First Dimension, and was a member of the Carapacian race. Malevolous knew of the Twenty Keys Prophecy, as well as the terrifying evil that lived in their universe. When Negatar Gnaa was banished to their universe, the Black Queen knew he was a sign that the Time Gate would open soon. She had Lord Gnaa imprisoned in her dungeon out of fear, but Gnaa escapes on his own. After Majora and Sanula were banished to the New Universe, Malevolous was sent there as well to help guard Majora. As the first shadowbender of her realm, Malevolous easily became a Logia, and remained immortal through her shadow. The gods made Malevolous the Queen of Shadows, in exchange that she tells no one about the First Dimension of whence she came. Because she was queen, she was the guardian spirit of Midna, the Firstborn of Shadow. Malevolous used the Majora's Mask she had been entrusted with to perform hexing rituals, to punish criminals. She used the mask six times, with the sixth victim being a man named Hant, and this caused the demon, Majora to be awakened. He was subdued by the Fierce Deity, however, and Majora was taken back by Sanula. Around 1,000 years ago, the ghost of a witch named Wuya was banished to their universe. Malevolous took the lost and lonely Wuya in, and as time passed, they grew to call each other sisters. 80 years ago, Malevolous and Wuya met Benedict Uno Sr. and Chancellor Cole Fulbright. The Shadow Queen married Benedict and had two sons, Monty and Ben Jr.. As per their marriage, Malevolous allowed the demons to conduct experiments on the shadows, turning them into monsters. One day, a man named Ganondorf Dragmire appeared and killed the human body Wuya was possessing. In Ganon's Trial, Gaondorf was captured for this crime as Malevolous watched his trial with Grandfather and others. After Ganondorf was sentenced, the criminal broke free and killed Malevolous on the spot. Her death forced Grandfather into the Demon State. Malevolous's body was buried in the graveyard in Twilight Forest, Pennsylvania. Nextgen Series In Legend of the Seven Lights, Wuya brought Jack Spicer to Malevolous's grave in Twilight Forest. Jack used the Zing Zom-Bone and Reversing Mirror to awaken Malevolous's corpse. They helped bring the zombie queen to Twilight Town, where she immediately possessed Virginia Stork's body. She questioned if Virginia was Midna's Guardian, but when Cole corrected her and pointed out Dillon, Malevolous attempted to possess him. Lola and Terry tried to hold the queen back, then Sheila knocks Malevolous out of Ginny's body with a Light Sphere. Malevolous managed to get inside Dillon's body, anyway, and she did battle with the child inside his subconscious. Appearance Because of her Logia powers, Malevolous is a pitch, shadowy black. She has no eyes or nose, but only a mouth that is always grinning (as typical of shadows). Her hair is pink and sparkling, divided in many paper-thin strips. She wears a tall, golden crown with small red and blue jewels. The sides and back of her large, round dress are blue, while the front part is made of brown patterned lines. She is a few inches taller than Grandfather, who is twice the height of a normal human. As a zombie, her skin is grey and wrinkled, her exposed left eye is droopy, as is her mouth. Her hair is grey, and her clothes are of a pale color. Personality “I will not confess to being a saint, that’s why the First World decided to banish me.” -Malevolous to Dillon (src) Malevolous was an evil queen who loved to punish criminals and those disloyal to her. She had no qualms about allowing her shadow denizens to become the subjects of Underworld experiments. Malevolous is willing to admit her evils, however, and deep down bears concern for her homeworld. She believes that the Nextgen kids can save everyone, especially her descendants, who possess the blood of rulers. Powers Malevolous was a Logia shadowbender, who melded with her shadow to become a half-spirit, and could live indefinitely. Using an advanced Shadow Possession, Malevolous can leave her own body and inhabit the body of whoever she possessed. Her chi remained in her dead body, and when it was reanimated by the Zing Zom-Bone, Malevolous could use her Possession to inhabit living bodies of her choosing. Malevolous is able to pass her chi to other shadowbenders if she chooses, but only if her soul was revived from death. Weaknesses Despite her great power, Malevolous was easily bested by Ganondorf. When her corpse was revived, her general soul was limited on power, albeit she put up a good fight against Dillon. Malevolous is weak against White Shadows. Stories She's Appeared *Ganon's Trial *Operation: ANCESTOR (mentioned) *Legend of the Eight Firstborn (mentioned) *Operation: MASKED (beginning and cameo (as Black Queen)) *Down in the Negaverse (cameo; Black Queen) *Legend of the Seven Lights Trivia *Ever since 2006 or so, Gamewizard had the idea that Grandfather could be married to Shadow Queen, as he looked like a Shadow King. **He also had the idea that Wuya was Shadow Queen's sister, as they had similar roles and powers. *A Djinn is an evil genie. Gamewizard based her surname from another of his ideas, that Malevolous was a genie. He had a similar idea with Wuya. Category:Crossover Characters Category:Females Category:Shadows Category:Shadowbenders Category:Logia Category:Uno Family Category:Kings Category:Seven Lights Saga Antagonists Category:Seven Lights Bosses Category:Aliens Category:Deceased Characters